


Like a Virgin

by pixiejazz



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, losing virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiejazz/pseuds/pixiejazz





	Like a Virgin

_I can’t do this._  
Yes, I can.  
Oh, God, what if I screw something up?  
Am I really ready for this? 

You sigh heavily as you stare at your reflection in the bathroom mirror. Tonight is the night you plan on giving yourself completely to the man you’ve been with for the past three months.

He has been nothing but a gentleman to you, and you feel like it’s time for things to progress in your relationship. But the thought of being so intimate with someone who has had more experience is extremely terrifying.

_What if he’s disappointed? What if he’s too rough? What if he breaks up with me?_

“No, don’t think like that,” you mutter to yourself, giving yourself one last glance in the mirror before turning away. “Everything’s going to be perfect.”

You walk out of the bathroom, hair done and makeup on. You’ve chosen a simple black dress for the evening, figuring you can never go wrong with that. All you need now are your shoes.

You make your way into your bedroom, the closet door still hanging open. You’d forgotten to shut it after browsing your selection of dressy attire. Finding a pair of black, strappy sandals, you slide them on, smiling as your ensemble is completed.

“Perfect,” you whisper, knowing Tom will approve.

It wasn’t like you needed to be overly dolled up. It was only dinner, after all. Maybe some dancing, although you weren’t particularly fond of that idea. You had two left feet when it came to dancing. And your shyness didn’t exactly help.  
You’d rather not have a bunch of people staring at you as you stumble across the floor to the rhythm of embarrassment. No, thank you.

Glancing down at your watch, you realize that Tom will be at your place any moment now. He promised to pick you up at seven, which was only ten minutes from now. Taking a deep breath, you let it out slowly, trying to settle your nerves. Once you feel calm, you walk downstairs and wait.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings. Taking another deep breath, you open the door and almost melt into a puddle when you see the brilliant smile that greets you; it lights up his whole face. The flowers he holds out to you are also quite nice.

Returning his smile, you take the flowers and motion him inside, telling him to give you a minute while you find a vase to put the flowers in. Once the flowers have been taken care of, you step back into the living room where he is still standing, and take in his appearance.

He is dressed a little more casually than you had expected him to be. Wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue button down shirt, he looks like he is ready for a night in, not a night out. Now you are confused. And a little embarrassed. Does this mean no fancy dinner?

Tom notices you staring at him and chuckles awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. It turns you on when he does that, but you’d never admit it to him. Being shy can be such a burden sometimes.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he starts, running his hands down his chest. You bite your lip, wanting to replace his hands with your own. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I should have called.”

He chuckles again, eyes roaming over your outfit. “I thought maybe you’d like to stay in for dinner instead of going out. I’ll cook for you. Anything you’d like. We can even light candles.”

Another dazzling smile lights up his face, making your heart race. You can feel a light blush creeping into your cheeks as you nod and stammer out a response. “Um, t-that sounds…fine.”

_Stupid_ , you think to yourself, feeling foolish for being so nervous around him. You’ve been dating him for three months now. You’ve kissed. You’ve touched, but only above the waist and over the clothes. But the thought of finally going all the way with him is the only thing you can think about tonight, which makes it hard to form coherent sentences. Maybe it’s a good thing he wants to stay in tonight.

Noticing your blush, Tom steps over to you and wraps his arms around you, kissing the top of your head. “What has you so flustered, my dear? If you really want to go out, we can. Just tell me what you want to do.”

You swallow hard, gathering your courage. Now is the perfect time to tell him dinner can wait. You want to get right to the dessert. Taking a deep breath, you peer into his emerald eyes, which are gazing innocently down at you.

“I…I want you.”

His eyebrows raise, and you can tell you’ve surprised him. That brings a small smile to your face, even though you’re starting to feel a little ridiculous for being so bold. You wish he would say something to calm the terror that’s starting to seep in.

He lifts your chin and leans in, pressing his lips gently to yours before pulling away. You sigh, keeping your eyes closed, afraid to look into his face for fear of seeing something you don’t want to see. Your heart is racing as you wait for him to tell you something, anything.

You feel his lips graze across your cheek and move to your ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down your spine.

“Are you sure?” he murmurs, nibbling lightly on your lobe. “I want you to be sure. This is a huge step for both of us.” He pauses a moment, then adds, “Look me in the eye and tell me you’re ready. Tell me you want me.”

Your entire body tingles with delight at his words. His voice is always so sexy, but hearing him speak to you like that makes you want to tear off his clothes and have at him right now. Just thinking that makes you feel beyond nervous, though. You want this to be perfect. And you know Tom will be gentle with you. That’s how it should be.

Raising your eyes, you meet his gaze, feeling as though he is seeing into your soul. Your breath catches in your throat, rendering you speechless for a moment. You need to tell him exactly what you want before he decides you’re not quite ready. That would just kill you. Tonight will be the night.

“I’m ready,” you say, surprised at how confident your voice sounds. “I want you, Tom. I want all of you. I want to be yours.”

His lips crash into yours with a desperate, hungry fervor. He moans softly and pulls you closer to him. You return the kiss, one hand on his shoulder and the other tangling in his hair.

_No! This is moving too fast!_

You gasp and pull back, looking down at your feet as you try to catch your breath and regain your composure. Your face is bright red, and you just know he’s going to think you’re some sort of inexperienced bimbo. Or a tease.

“I-I’m sorry,” you whisper, your hands falling to your sides. “I can’t. I-I mean, I want to, but…can we take things a little more slowly?”

Tom lifts your chin once more so he can look at you, his expression sincere. “I’m sorry if it seemed I was rushing you. I promise we’ll go at a pace you’re more comfortable with.”

You smile at him and pull his face closer to yours, kissing the tip of his nose. “Thank you.”

He starts to say something else, maybe another reassurance, but you cut him off, your lips touching his gently. You sigh into the kiss, feeling his arms around you once more. You lightly trace his bottom lip with your tongue, asking permission. He obliges, parting his lips. Your tongues meet, sending an electric jolt down your spine. God, he tastes good. Like mint.

You place one hand on his chest and move the other back into his hair, thrilled when you hear another soft moan escape him. One of his hands snakes down your back, gliding almost hesitantly over your behind. You gasp, pressing yourself against him a little tighter. He takes it as a positive sign and gives your behind a squeeze before moving his hand away.

Pushing him away lightly, you smile shyly at him and ask, “Do you want to go up to the bedroom?”

He nods, his eyes filled with desire. You know how badly he wants this. But you also know he won’t do anything that might make you uncomfortable. Tonight is all about you. And he’ll do whatever it takes to make your first time memorable.  
Taking his hand, you lead him up the stairs and into your bedroom. You closet door still hangs open, shoes and clothes littering the floor. He doesn’t seem to mind. His eyes are glued to the queen sized bed. You two have never fooled around in here before, usually hanging out on the couch or over at his place.

Shutting the door, you turn back around to face him, taking in the sight of him standing here, in your bedroom. It’s almost surreal in a way. He is honestly the most perfect man you have ever met. And he is all yours.

Your eyes meet his for only a moment, but that’s all it takes for you to feel emboldened. You reach behind you and unzip your dress, letting it fall from your body to the floor. Your shyness has officially taken a backseat as you watch him take in the sight of you standing before him in only your bra and panties.

“Touch me,” you whisper.

His eyes darken with lust and he licks his lips as you step closer to him. He reaches out, one hand on your arm and the other reaching for your lace covered breasts. He touches the right one tentatively, cupping it in his palm. Your eyes close as he squeezes it gently, a sigh of pleasure escaping your lips.

His hand on your arm disappears, moving around to your back to fumble with the clasp of your bra. He manages to unhook it after a couple of tries, sliding the straps slowly down your shoulders before letting the garment fall to the floor at your feet.

“Perfection,” he murmurs, using both of his hands to cup your breasts. “You are so beautiful.”

You whimper, your entire body thrumming with intensity, and he’s barely even begun. Tom takes your hands and guides you over to the bed. You sit down, scooting yourself back until you’re in the middle of it. Lying back, you stare up at him as he moves onto the bed next to you, hovering over you.

“Tell me what you want,” he says, his voice husky. “I only want to please you.”

“You. I want you.”

He groans softly, lying on his side facing you. His fingers trace lightly down your arm before moving to your chest. His eyes meet yours and you offer him another shy smile. He cups your right breast and moves his lips to your left, taking your nipple in his mouth. Your gasp of pleasure fills the room, your back arching at the amazing, new sensation.

He rolls your right nipple between his thumb and index finger, causing you to squirm. This has to be one of the most fantastic feelings in the world. His lips and tongue continue to lavish pleasure on your left nipple; your body is on sensory overload, but still, you crave more.

“Tom!” you manage to squeak out, your eyes squeezed shut as you writhe beneath him.

He stops and pulls away, making you moan with the loss of contact. He kisses your cheek lightly and smiles, then moves his lips to your neck as his fingers dance across your stomach and stop at the waistband of your panties. Your breath catches and you wait with fiery anticipation for him to move those long, luscious fingers beneath the material.  
He nuzzles your neck, teeth nipping gently at your skin. His fingers trace circles around your belly button, causing you to groan and lift your hips slightly, hoping he takes the hint.

“Patience, darling,” he murmurs, his voice sending shock waves through your body.

His lips trail kisses down your neck to your shoulder before moving back up, finally landing back on yours. His tongue pushes past your lips and enters your mouth as he lifts himself so he is hovering over you once more.

You realize he is still dressed. That just won’t do. Your hands reach up and fumble with the buttons of his shirt. You manage to get the first three done before he pushes your fingers away and finishes the job himself. Without breaking the kiss, he slides his shirt from his body, tossing it over the side of the bed. Your hands immediately return to his now bare chest, gliding over his warm skin. He shivers with delight, sighing contently as his tongue continues to explore your mouth.

His hand finally starts to slide beneath the waistband of your panties and you gasp, eyes widening when you feel him graze two of his fingertips against your clit before moving down to your entrance and back up again.

The heat between your legs is becoming unbearable. You’re scared, but at the same time, so excited to feel him inside of you. You just hope it doesn’t hurt too bad.

He pulls his mouth away from yours, licking his way to your ear, where he whispers, “Tell me if I’m hurting you,” before moving one of his fingers back to your entrance and slowly pushing it inside.

You arch your back, raise your knees, and spread your legs a little wider, panting as his finger slips back out, only to push back in once more. Your eyes are closed and your hands are fisting the sheets as he ever so gently continues to tease you with his finger. It feels amazing; you’re dying to know what it will feel like when his cock is doing the teasing. Just thinking about it makes you murmur his name.

“Yes, m’dear?”

You struggle to form the words you want to say. Exquisite waves of pleasure roll over you, making it hard to think straight. And when he adds a second finger, your mind goes blank. No words can describe how much you love this man right now.

You don’t know how much more you can take. The nervousness you were feeling earlier has completely dissolved, leaving only desperate need in its place.

“Please, Tom,” you beg him, opening your eyes.

He has a tender smile on his face, his eyes burning with lust.

“Please, Tom, what?”

You groan in response, bucking your hips against his fingers. He chuckles, sending another shockwave through your body.  
He removes his fingers, letting your panties snap back against your skin. You watch him with with hooded eyes, biting your lip as he licks his fingers clean. You’ve never seen anyone do that before, not even in the handful of female-friendly pornos you’ve watched to try and get an idea of what to expect. It turns you on even more than you already are.

“Tom,” you say, your voice barely above a whisper. “I…I want to…”

You trail off, knowing he’ll figure out the rest. You just can’t seem to focus on speaking right now. Your body is burning with desire and you need him so badly. Your body is ready, as the saying goes.

He nods and gets up off the bed for a moment. He rummages in his pocket, pulling out a foil wrapped condom. You’re not exactly surprised that he brought one with him.

He sets it on the stand next to the bed, giving you a cheeky smile and a wink, before slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He slides them down his legs and steps out of them, tossing them aside before crawling back up onto the bed with you.

Your eyes focus on the very prominent bulge in his boxers. You swallow, realizing just how big he is. Now you’re really hoping this doesn’t hurt at all.

Noticing the worry in your eyes, Tom leans in and kisses you softly, murmuring in your ear that you don’t have to go through with this if you don’t want to. Hearing that is actually disappointing. Even though some of the fear has begun to creep back in, you won’t let it stop you. You want him to be your first and that’s that.

“Make love to me,” you tell him, your eyes meeting his.

He nods, knowing you’re serious about doing this. He reaches for the foil wrapper, tearing it open. You sit up and reach for his boxers, sliding them off his hips. He raises himself up so you can push them the rest of the way down. Once they’re off, you take in the most beautiful sight you have ever seen. Tom naked is even more perfect. How that’s possible, you don’t know, but you’re not going to question it.

You can’t seem to take your eyes off of his erection. It’s so much larger than you expected. Tom leans forward and eases you back down on the bed, rolling the condom onto himself.

“Are you ready?” he asks, hovering over you, still giving you a chance to stop this. You nod, knowing that’s not something you would even consider at this point.

You slide your panties off, adding them to the pile of clothing at the side of the bed. His eyes light up when he sees you fully nude beneath him.

He presses his lips to yours as his fingers move back to your entrance. He pushes two fingers inside of you again, this thumb lazily stroking your clit. You moan, squeezing your eyes shut, your legs spread wide.

Once he’s satisfied that you’re wet enough, he removes his fingers and places the tip of his penis at your entrance. He moves his lips to your ear, whispering for you to tell him if you need him to stop.

He slowly pushes into you, stretching you. Your hands fly to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. He continues to move forward, watching you carefully for any sign of pain or discomfort. Your eyes are still squeezed shut and your nose is scrunched a little as he fills you up.

After what seems like ages, when in all reality it was more like a few seconds, he stops, fully inside of you. There doesn’t seem to be any pain, which is surprising, but it is a strange, slightly uncomfortable feeling. One you hope you will get used to.

“Are you all right?” he asks, kissing your earlobe. “Do you want me to stop?”

You shake your head, your hands still gripping his shoulders. You let yourself relax a little now that the hard part seems to be over. The uncomfortable feeling starts to fade; you sigh and open your eyes, telling him that you’re fine and you want to keep going.

He pulls back slowly, almost completely removing himself before thrusting back into you. You gasp, your entire body tingling. He places kisses across your cheek, finding your lips once more. He kisses you passionately, his hips picking up a slow, but steady rhythm.

You moan his name against his lips, moving your hips against his. It feels beyond amazing, better than anything you ever could have imagined. He is so tender and gentle; it makes you feel like crying. How could you have ended up with someone so perfect?

Tom throws his head back as his thrusts become a little quicker, breathing your name in that sexy accent of his. You whimper, feeling a slight pressure building in your abdomen.

One of his hands moves to your chest, squeezing your breast. You arch your back into his touch, every nerve in your body electrified.

“Tom!” you exclaim as he thrusts harder, the hand on your breast moving down between your bodies. His thumb finds your clit and begins rubbing, causing you to yelp in surprise.

The sensations of his cock inside of you and his thumb on your sensitive nub is too much to handle. The pressure continues to build in your abdomen; your hands fist the sheets tightly, your back arched and your head pressed back into the pillow. Your mouth is hanging open and your eyes are shut tight. The only sounds now are the slapping of your hips as they meet, his heavy breathing, and your incoherent moaning.

A heavenly explosion of white light and intense pleasure floods through your body as you reach orgasm, your nails digging tightly into his shoulders. He calls your name, burying his face against your neck as he comes, his thrusts slowing.

His hot breath against your ear tickles; you turn your head, kissing his temple. He pulls out of you slowly and climbs off the bed, heading for the bathroom. A moment later, he returns, crawling back onto the bed next to you and flopping down.

You grin at him, your breathing returning to normal. He brushes some stray strands of hair from your forehead and kisses you tenderly.

“Are you okay?” he asks, staring into your eyes. His concern for you is so sweet; you whisper, “I’m better than okay,” before pulling his lips to yours once more and kissing him happily.

He pulls away, chuckling. “That was perfect. You, my dear, are perfect.”

You blush, snuggling up against him. He wraps you in his arms, your head on his chest.

“Thank you,” you murmur, your eyes drooping shut. “I love you, Tom.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
